


Teaming up For the Cause

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: The Book of ThunderQuake [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Blonde Daisy Johnson, Daisy and Anissa beat up goons together, F/F, Protective Anissa Pierce, everything is platonic......until its not, past thundergrace, protective uncle gambi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Daisy and Anissa finally team up in the fight to keep Freeland safe





	Teaming up For the Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! Enjoy a black lesbian superhero and a bisexual asian superhero showing these dudes whose boss. in the next installment things between our fave supers may be getting a lil spicy.....

Anissa was lucky she was on spring break this week.

Otherwise, getting a call from Gambi about suspicious activity from Tobias’ crew at _eight in the damn morning_ would have annoyed the hell out of her.

Well, okay, it kind of did anyway.

Daisy and the family barely had time to touch the breakfast Lynn and Anissa made that morning before Gambi called Jeff with the news. Jeff ended the call and sighed.

“Well, I guess that’s that. Anissa, you coming with?”

Anissa smirked. “You know it Dad. Daisy? Wanna show the streets of Freeland how we do it?”

Daisy choked on her orange juice. “Me?! I-I don’t know about that.”

Anissa smiled at the superhero and egged her on. “What? Don’t act like you don’t want to Daisy _come on._ These wannabe gangsters would go running if they saw _Quake_ comin at them. We all know what you can do. Now is not the time to be shy.”

Jennifer pretended to be very interested in her omelet as she watched them go back and forth.

“Are you sure I won’t steal your _thunder?”_

Daisy smiled at her own joke and Anissa rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. Now hurry up and get changed.”

**

It turns out that Quake had a new suit. And Anissa was digging it. Luckily her goggles blocked anyone from seeing how hard she was staring at the girl beside her. She had an image to keep up and that image did not include pining for girls she couldn’t have out in the open.

And anyway, Daisy was just passing through. The two of them were from two different universes, and it was only a matter of time before Daisy quit her soul-searching quest, or whatever this was, and head back to where she belonged with her own family at SHIELD.

They stopped at the entrance of Gambi’s shop and Daisy squinted.

“Okay I know I’m new here but…are we at a tailor shop?”

“It’s not your average tailor shop”, Black Lightning said. “And he’s not your average tailor.”

If anything, Daisy was more confused by that response and followed Anissa and Jefferson into shop silently.

It looked like a regular tailor shop to Daisy, who’s never spent much time inside one anyway, and in it there was only one person. An elderly-ish white man that looked scarily in shape stood behind the counter, tinkering with something random while he waited for them to arrive.

“Uncle Gambi what’s going on? Whatever it is must be pretty urgent if it couldn’t wait until after breakfast.”

“Good morning to you too Anissa,” Gambi said with a laugh. “And I’m sorry about the early call but I’m afraid this couldn’t wait. There’s been a break in at the ASA headquarters downtown. I think Tobias might be trying to free his friends.”

“We’re on it.” said Jefferson.

Daisy nodded and Gambi eyed her suspiciously.

“Hang on. Are you trying to bring her on this mission? Jeff, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Anissa answered instead. “She has every right to be here, Uncle Gambi! Plus she can help us stop Tobias.”

Gambi turned to her with a placating expression. “There’s no need to get upset, Anissa. I’m just saying that bringing her there is a risk. We need to contain this threat before it escalates further, and Quake’s powers aren’t exactly subtle.”

“Neither are Dad’s!” Anissa replied. She flared her nostrils.

Why was he being so unreasonable? It was almost as if he thought Daisy didn’t belong here and was making up excuses for why she couldn’t fight on their team.

“Can we talk?”

She marches up to Gambi and doesn’t wait for his response, pulling them aside from where Jeff and Daisy lingered awkwardly in the middle of the shop.

“What are you doing, Uncle Gambi?” Anissa demanded. She put her hands on her hip. “It’s like your mad she’s even here.”

“Maybe she shouldn’t be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means…honey she’s dangerous. We don’t know the full extent of her powers, or why she’s in Freeland, or what her plans are when she leaves, and you want to unleash her on Tobias? I understand the sentiment Anissa, really. Quake is a great ally to have. But it’s just too unpredictable.”

Gambi sighed. He didn’t want to be the bad guy here. But he has seen first-hand footage of what Daisy Johnson can do, and while she seemed like a nice girl, Gambi was nervous about what having her around might do to his niece. It wasn’t just the buildings he wanted to protect, but he worried about would happen if Anissa got attached to another girl who, as far as he could tell, had no plans of sticking around.

He saw how heartbroken she was after Grace Choi skipped town and he couldn’t bear to ever see Anissa in tears like that again.

Anissa’s eyes softened when she looked at his face and she reached out to touch his arm.

“Uncle Gambi…I know you’re just being overprotective. And while I appreciate it, I’m telling you, its not necessary. Number one I’m grown”, she said, which earned her a goodnatured eyeroll from Gambi. “And number two…Daisy and I are strictly platonic, okay. I mean we literally just met yesterday, so you can chill about me catching feelings cause that is _not_ gonna happen.”

 _No matter how bad I want it to,_ Anissa thought to herself. She swallowed and continued.

“Look, I brought her along because I think she can help us. I mean…can you imagine her powers combined and mine? _And Dad’s?_ Uncle Gambi please. You know I’m right.”

He eyed her warily. “Alright sweetheart.” She squealed excitedly and Gambi put up a hand. “But I’m calling the shots on this mission got it?”

“Always.”

“Good.”

He patted her hand and they rejoined the others. Daisy gave Anissa a questioning glance and took a deep breath and smiled when Anissa nodded once.

Everyone turned towards her expectantly.

“Daisy are you comfortable beating up some low level thugs?” Jefferson asked her.

She grinned. “That’s literally my favorite part of my job, Mr. Pierce.”

“Excellent,” said Gambi. “Then let’s get to it.”

**

Jefferson and Anissa set up point from the rooftop while Daisy provides back up on the ground. A large, pale-skinned man comes into view and Jefferson growls. He jumps down and they exchange a small banter until Jefferson zaps him with a heavy dose of his powers.

“Ain’t you that earthquake girl from Chicago?”

Daisy turns towards the voice with a smirk. This should be fun.

According to Gambi, who talks in her ear through coms, this guy is a notorious gangster in Freeland who goes by the insanely hilarious and not-at-all threatening name of Lala. His real name is apparently even better. Latavius.

 “Heard you quaked some nigga to space. That shit true?”

She folded her hands calmly over the front of her suit and cocked her head.

 “I don’t know, ‘La La’. Come a bit closer and maybe I’ll show you.”

He let out a deep laugh.

“Well look at you. One box of CVS hair dye and a bright new suit and you hot shit, huh Miss Daisy. What happened sweetheart? Did your boyfriend break up with you or something?”

Daisy smiled.

“No. I ran away.”

She quaked him and he flew through the air, landing thirty feet away in a pile of empty crates.

And her dye job was _way_ better than some bleach blonde set at CVS, thank you. She flicked her hair back and kept moving.

She finds Anissa beating up another thug a few feet away. She dodges his attacks with style before clapping her hands and sending him twenty feet backward. Daisy finishes the fight by quaking the last guy unconscious.

“Nice moves.”

Thunder smiles. “You too.”

Gambi’s voice comes in their ear again. “Alright guys. I think we got em. Nice work.”

They share a fist bump before heading back to Gambi’s van.


End file.
